


A Sequel of Decay

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female-Centric, Introspection, POV Female Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Movie(s), Unresolved Emotional Tension, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Jazz/Chromia. No matter what she did, he was simply there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sequel of Decay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt, "Jazz/Chromia - sparks lost"

From the moment the war for Cybertron had been fought and lost, Jazz had looked out for Chromia, although she hadn't seen it that way at the time, she hadn't wanted him interfering with anything related to her, seeing her at her lowest, finding her not much of a warrior.

Whether she knew at the moment or not, Chromia soon realized that Jazz was the only one who could understand her. Jazz too had been lost in the chaos of warfare and because of that; she had always felt safe with Jazz. No matter what she did, he was simply there; unassuming and non-judgmental, their sparks lost no more.

"Hey, are you doing all right?" Jazz asked.

Chromia had smiled. "I am, now that you’re here."

Even with all that had happened, through all the turmoil, Jazz was the only one who saw Chromia through the sequel of decay.


End file.
